


i gave my heart and soul and lost them both in the process

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Coffee Shops, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Escort Service, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, From Sex to Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laxus isn't as grumpy as usual, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pining, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Temporary Amnesia, Verbal Abuse, but also smut, post-sex cuddles, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus doesn't do one night stands, ever, but Freed is an exception.</p><p>Things go from a one night stand to much more, and Laxus is left to make some decisions he hoped he would never have to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it was a one night stand until i woke up next to you

Laxus woke up to the sound of the door slamming heavily and winced, rubbing his forehead gently. He looked around carefully, breathing a sigh of relief that it was in fact his apartment, and he didn’t have to try to make his way home from a strange location. He laid back down again gingerly, before quickly sitting back up again. The door had slammed shut, meaning someone had left, a quick sniff of the room made it pretty obvious what had occurred last night and the blonde sighed. Laxus reluctantly got to his feet, head hurting more than he would like to admit, and threw on what looked like last nights clothes. There was nothing he hated more than unfinished business, and he didn’t do one night stands. Ever. But whoever it was, was obviously special in some way, special enough to break all of Laxus’s rules and then skip out on him the next morning. Laxus rolled his eyes to himself as he grabbed his keys, quickly exiting the apartment and carefully avoiding the judgmental looks of his neighbours. He could probably track the person down on smell alone, but his head was pounding so hard at this point that he kind of cursed whoever it was for dragging him out of bed this early in the morning. 

“Seen anyone head out of my apartment this morning?” He asked the lady gardening next door casually, trying to look nonchalant. She tutted in a way that wasn’t quite mean enough to annoy Laxus, and nodded, pointing towards a coffee shop just down the road. The blonde man thanked her quickly, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes at the back of his head. It wasn’t too far to the coffee shop, but far enough that Laxus’s already tired body was complaining by the time he got there, and Laxus shook his head in mock self pity. 

“Does no one these days do cuddles anymore?” Laxus mumbled sarcastically to himself as he stepped over the threshold of the shop, immediately scanning the shop. “Would of been easier than chasing whoever down the street.” 

“Apparently not. Sorry for the chase.” A voice answered beside him, making Laxus jump out of his skin. A small green haired man smirked at the shock on Laxus’s face, and handed him a takeaway coffee cup. “Thought you’d appreciate this. Definitely wasn’t skipping out on you.” Laxus’s mouth was opening and closing, words not cooperating with him. This man was definitely the man he had taken home last night, but honestly, Laxus was shocked at himself for managing to score someone like that. The smaller man somehow looked perfect, even hungover, not a hair out of place or a crease in his clothes. Laxus wanted to shake himself, get words to come out of his mouth, but instead the man just gestured towards the door. Laxus nodded, giving up on the idea of forming words and following the small man out of the door. Well, his mind said sarcastically, that wasn’t awkward at all.

“So…” Laxus tried, leading the man back to his apartment slowly. “I… Well…” The smaller man laughed gently, the sound ringing pleasantly in Laxus’s ears. 

“I was getting coffee, not leaving. I did leave you a note, but I assume you didn’t read it.” The man informed, sipping his coffee carefully and tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear. 

“I… Well… No.” Laxus stumbled, rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly. “I… I maybe assumed the worst.” He sipped his coffee for something to do, staring intently at the pavement. 

“Let’s start over, go back to the beginning.’ The man suggested, waiting for Laxus to nod before continuing. “I’m Freed, nice to meet you.” Laxus took the outstretched hand and shook, a smile starting to slip onto his face. He was glad they didn’t have to awkwardly admit they didn’t remember each others names. 

“Hi, I’m Laxus. You’re really hot.” Freed instantly blushed, trying to hide behind his coffee cup and failing. 

“And you’re still an idiot, even when you’re sober.” Freed retorted, making Laxus chuckle. They got back to the apartment pretty quickly, Laxus again ignoring the rude looks, but waving back to the little old lady that winked at him as he passed her. 

“Good luck!” She called out, making Freed blush again. Laxus chuckled, unlocking the door as he tried to balance the hot coffee and turn the handle and twist the key. Freed gave him a look, taking the coffee out of his hands without saying a word. Laxus let them in, having a weird sense of deja vu as they crossed the threshold again. 

“So…” Laxus started, shucking off his shoes and awkwardly taking back his coffee cup. Freed removed his shoes quickly, taking off his coat. “Do you want breakfast?”

They ate in silence, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Laxus found himself staring at Freed quite often, wondering how he managed to somehow convince this angel to come home with him, but when they made eye contact, neither looked away. Freed smiled, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, and put down his cutlery.

“We should probably stop pretending that either of us remember what happened last night.” Freed said matter-of-factly, making Laxus blink. Laxus chuckled, putting down his own knife and fork and stretching his back out slightly. 

“Yeah, we should. I’m glad I wasn’t the one who had to say that.” Laxus admitted, shifting in his chair to ease the pain in his back. Freed laughed gently, a laugh that Laxus wanted to hear again and again. The blonde haired man had to admit that he hadn’t ever met anyone who made him feel like that before. 

“I should probably be going soon, in all honesty I’m probably already late.” Freed sighed, as if there was nothing he wanted to do more than leave. Laxus sincerely hoped that was true. “We should meet up again.” Laxus instantly nodded, standing up as Freed did. 

“We should swap numbers.” Laxus said, slightly more forcefully than intended. Freed looked over at him carefully, head slightly tilted as if he was studying something particularly interesting. Then he blushed harshly, nodding at his feet. 

Laxus gave his number to Freed, telling him to text him at some point so he could save the number onto his phone, and Freed nodded, quickly leaving. Laxus didn’t want to say something dumb like, he missed Freed already, but honestly, he did. Laxus was about to get back into bed and contemplate his good luck for a while, when his phone started vibrating on the counter. He picked it up quickly, frowning at the unknown number. 

“Uh… Hello?” Laxus asked croakily, awkwardly clearing his throat. A gentle laugh sounded through the phone.

“Oh good, I was just making sure you gave me the right number.” Freed said lightly, before hanging up and leaving Laxus wondering what the hell he had got into.


	2. i just need enough of you to dull the pain

It had been almost a week and Laxus hadn't called, not that Freed had really expected him too. It was pretty obvious that the built blonde man was way out of Freed’s league and, if he was starkly honest with himself, Laxus had probably only had sex with him because he was drunk. The window of the bus Freed was staring out of was starting to get fogged up at how heavily he was breathing, so he leant back instead. He didn’t mean to become so obsessed, he really didn’t. It was supposed to be a one night thing, Bickslow had convinced him to go out and get someone, relax for a while, but now look at him. He tutted at himself, getting a weird look from the lady sat across the aisle. He ignored her. Freed sighed to himself, he realised he could probably just call Laxus himself, try and arrange a date or something, but something about it made Freed extremely nervous. He pressed the button for his stop and stood up carefully, making sure he didn't fall from the buses jolty movements. The bus slowed to a stop, and Freed got off quickly, nodding a thanks to the driver and beginning the long walk home. Freed cursed as a drop of rain splattered onto his head, resigning himself to the obvious fact he was going to get soaked through.

Freed had wished he had chosen an apartment closer to town many times, and this was one of them. He hated the long, narrow country lane that lead to a small cluster of shops and apartments, not even big enough to be called a village, that included his own apartment. He hated the emptiness and silence and the way it left him completely to his own thoughts, which all seemed to be revolving around one particular person. He especially hated walking home in the rain, and he hated the cars that sped past him and splashed water up onto the sidewalk. Freed sighed, already fed up and cold despite not even being halfway home yet, and just as he was debating stopping in a nearby shop until the rain slowed up, a giant matte black jeep pulled up next to him. Freed squinted against the headlights, holding a hand up awkwardly, wondering when it had got so dark. He glanced up, swallowing heavily at the massive black clouds that blocked out any attempt the sun made at shining through. The window of the black jeep rolled down slowly, and Freed swallowed heavily, already mentally preparing himself for the worst. He was actually vaguely relieved when Laxus poked his head out, raising an eyebrow. 

“Get in the damn car Freed, you’re gonna get soaked.” Freed wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh at this point, so instead he just went to the other side of the car and got in the passenger side, trying to hide his mild embarrassment. He didn’t want to point out that he was already soaking wet and shivering, so he just settled down and avoided Laxus’s eyes. “What the hell are you doing out in this kind of weather?” Laxus demanded, already beginning to drive down the narrow road. 

“Well… There isn’t a bus stop in the village.” Freed told him, clicking his seat belt into place and shifting in his seat. “I have to walk from the town over to my apartment after work, I… I don’t have a car.” Laxus gave him a look that told him he wasn’t happy about that, and Freed felt something warm settle in his stomach. Was Laxus being… Protective?

“Are you cold?” Laxus asked, turning the heating up slightly anyway before hearing the answer. Freed shook his head, ignoring the shivers that were making him clutch his own body. 

“Not really.” Freed lied, sinking back into the seat and glancing out of the window. It was pouring outside now, even more heavily than it was when Freed was walking. Every now and then a loud thunderclap would sound, never failing to make Freed jump slightly. Laxus politely ignored his nervousness, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to some song Freed didn’t recognize on the radio. “How did you find me?” Freed suddenly asked after a long pause, looking away from the rain streaked window towards the blonde man. To Freed’s surprise Laxus blushed, swallowing awkwardly. 

“I may have asked someone at your work where you lived, because I wanted to see you. But you weren’t in, so I guessed you must of been either travelling in or out of the village.” Laxus said quietly, fingers still tapping loudly. Freed raised an eyebrow, tucking some damp strands of hair behind his ears, this was the only road in and out of the village, so it was pretty easy to assume that he’d be on this road. 

“And how did you know where I worked?” Freed asked, leaning his head back onto the headrest, Laxus sighed, glancing towards Freed and then back to the road. 

“I… Sort of… Well… Bickslow told me.” Laxus stumbled, looking obviously uncomfortable. Freed smirked to himself, quite liking the way Laxus was squirming, he rubbed his own arms to get some warmth back into them. 

“How do you know Bickslow?” Freed asked, glancing back out the window. Beside him Laxus coughed awkwardly. 

“He’s an old friend.” Laxus said cryptically, looking steadily at the road in front of him. Freed fidgeted in his seat, wondering why he had never met Laxus before. It wasn’t like Bickslow had a large pool of friends, and most of that pool was also Freed’s pool. Freed didn’t voice that out loud, instead following the windscreen wipers with his eyes as they pumped frantically trying to keep up with the downpour outside. A silence fell again, but it wasn’t particularly awkward, the noise of the radio and the smacking of rain against the window filling up the space around them. 

After about 15 minutes Laxus slowed down, obviously getting to the village, and looked over to Freed. Freed unplugged his seatbelt, ready to thank Laxus and get the hell inside and pretend like he wasn’t embarrassed at all. But Laxus didn’t stop, instead squinting at some road signs and trying to work out where he was going. 

“Er… You can just drop me off here, it’s only a minute walk from here.” Freed said, smoothing his hair awkwardly with one hand, the other hand on the door handle. Laxus shook his head, obviously concentrating. 

“I found it before.” Laxus said faintly, leaning forward and frowning, edging the car forward so slowly that Freed seriously thought he could walk faster. Freed chuckled slightly, leaning back into the seat. “I did!” Laxus insisted, turning the corner in such a manner that Freed wasn’t even sure if they were moving. He trundled along, peering out the window with so much concentration Freed was worried he was going to give himself a migraine. Freed didn’t want to admit how he found it vaguely adorable. 

After about 20 more corners, and Laxus turning the car around at least 3 times, he pulled up, putting the handbrake on triumphantly. 

“We’re here.” Laxus announced, making Freed giggle a bit. Freed covered it with his hand, coughing slightly and shifting so he could leave the car. 

“Thanks for the lift, I… You could always come in for a bit if you want?” Freed suggested, hand hovering awkwardly over the door handle. Laxus laughed loudly, making Freed blush. 

“Thanks. I will if that’s okay. I wanted to see you.” Laxus said, making Freed blush even deeper. Freed nodded, awkwardly clambering out of the car and suddenly realising how massive the car really was. It looked extremely out of place in the tiny village, especially right next to Freed’s tiny apartment. Freed cringed a little at himself, slamming the car door shut behind him and leading Laxus towards his home, ignoring the little old lady peering out of the curtains across the road. Laxus didn’t ignore her, instead waving at her obnoxiously, making Freed put a hand over his eyes. 

“Please, just go inside and stop making friends with the neighbours.” Freed mumbled, making Laxus laugh loudly and slide inside the house, removing his shoes. Freed shook his head at the large man's back, honestly wondering what good things he had done in his past lives to deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is slightly slower going than I was expecting, but hello, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Thank you for reading my lovelies, I'll try to update soon. <3


	3. it's not leaving room for anyone

Laxus hadn’t meant to lie to Freed’s face, he honestly hadn’t. Telling him that Bickslow was an old friend was a lot easier than explaining how they’d met, and how they used to work together before Bickslow left to a different job. Laxus wasn’t sure how close Bickslow and Freed were, and wasn’t sure if Bickslow had told Freed about his past jobs, but explaining that they used to be colleagues may of opened up to questions that Laxus didn’t particularly want to answer. He did not want Freed to know about his job choice, or much about him at all really, but it seemed like something that would be difficult to avoid if he took this further. He didn’t even know if he wanted to take this further, all he knew is that he was falling for the green haired man very very quickly and it was making his mind hurt.

 

Laxus wandered into the apartment to distract himself from his thoughts, and almost fell over the furniture. It was a small place, probably only the size of his living room, but it had as much furniture as his whole apartment, and Laxus wasn’t exactly a minimalist. Freed cringed behind him a little, rushing to move the offending stool out of the way.   


“Sorry, sorry!” Freed apologised, frantically moving furniture around. “I wasn’t expecting people over, I… I would of tidied up.” Laxus raised an eyebrow, wondering how much tidying up Freed could do with the limited amount of space he had.

 

“It’s okay.” Laxus said calmly, picking up a couple of cushions off of the floor and throwing them onto the couch, then throwing himself onto the couch. Laxus watched Freed as he rushed around, moving three big squishy chairs together to create a couch, and slotting some spare books back into a bookshelf, finally lifting up a massive trunk on top of the bookshelf. Laxus didn’t want to admit how much he was staring at the green haired man’s arse as he was bending over to pick things up, so instead he looked down onto the table in front of him. An awkward silence fell, both of them looking at their feet for a moment, before Laxus glanced up, eyebrow raised.

 

“So… Why do you have two sofas?” Laxus asked, leaning his head back onto the sofa and smirking. Freed giggled, blushing slightly, before throwing himself onto the sofa next to Laxus, shaking his head slightly.

 

“For guests. It pulls out into a bed.” Freed said, gesturing to the sofa beneath them. Laxus raised an eyebrow, seriously doubting that there was enough room to fit the bed form of the sofa in this room, but he kept quiet. Freed blushed again, tucking some hair behind his ear. “I don’t really have guests very often though. Mostly just Bickslow.”

  


They ended up talking for what seemed like minutes, but when Freed looked up and checked the time, it was already getting late. They’d been at his house for almost 2 hours  

 

“Oh, shit! It's almost 8 already. I... I could make us something to eat if you want?” Freed said, already beginning to stand up. Laxus stood too, checking his phone for the time despite the big clock on the wall.

 

“I should probably be going actually, I have work at 9. But I'll definitely take up that offer some other time." Laxus said, quickly typing something on his phone before looking up at Freed. Freed raised his eyebrow, obviously ready to ask questions, but Laxus interrupted him, pocketing his phone quickly. “I work night shifts.” He said in terms of explanation, not really lying. "Seriously, this was fun." Laxus said quietly, honestly meaning it, fiddling with the case on his phone. "I'll take you out next time, okay?" Freed blushed heavily, all ideas of questions forgotten. Laxus smiled, walking over to Freed and placing a hand on his cheek. Freed looked up slowly, cheeks flaming.

 

"N...next time?" Freed stuttered, as if confirming what Laxus had said, swallowing heavily. Laxus smirked, brushing a piece of hair off of the smaller man’s face instead of answering. He leant down, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss into Freed's already open lips, and then quickly turned away.

 

"See you soon, Freed." Laxus called over his shoulder gently, out the door before Freed could even process what happened, hand tracing over his own lips. Laxus cursed himself as he climbed into his car, turning up the radio loudly and pulling away from the apartment with more force than as necessary. He didn't want to lie to Freed, at all, and Laxus had to try to decide what the hell he was going to do. His mind reminded him that kissing the guy probably wasn't helping him on any count, but Laxus pushed that thought away and pulled out of the village before he could make anymore dumb decisions.

 

****

 

Freed honestly did not know when he had become such a wreck, and was seriously grateful for the fact that he didn't have a roommate like he used to in college. He was loud, he knew it, and he was ashamed of it, but he didn’t try to stop himself. He mewed into his pillow, images of Laxus racing in his mind as he slowly stroked himself, he imagined what Laxus would say now if he could see Freed, reduced to a sweaty, moaning mess because of mental images of him. _Good boy, Freed, moan for me_. Freed bucked lazily into his own hand, a familiar tingly sensation beginning to creep into his stomach, hair spread out around his head like a halo. He moaned Laxus’s name into his spare hand as he came over his own stomach, sighing and stretching before reaching over to grab some tissues. He didn’t know when he had become such a wreck, but he honestly didn’t care.

  


Laxus had a hand on the wall of the shower, letting the water run over his back and hair, trying to stretch out the ache in his back muscles. He sighed, letting his spare hand run down over his own stomach to where his erection was already standing proud, simple thoughts of green hair and pale skin already had his stomach clenching pleasantly. He started to stroke slowly, closing his eyes against the spray of the shower and letting his mind become immersed in thoughts of Freed. It didn’t take him much time at all to come against the shower wall, moaning Freed’s name, but when he did he stood back, swallowing heavily and tried to shift the awkward weight of guilt that was pressing into his chest.

 

*****

  


Laxus was late, probably because of the extra time he had spent in the shower, but only by five minutes. He really didn’t hope that his client had left early, but after spending the amount of money he had, Laxus seriously doubted that he would. As he turned the corner he was glad to see that, in fact, the client was still waiting, foot tapping impatiently.

 

“Sorry.” Laxus said gruffly before the middle aged man could even open his mouth, lowering his hood and moving some hair out of his eyes. “I can make the time up to you in the next session, or just add it on to the end of this hour for free.” The older man smiled in a predatory way, eyes glinting in a way that Laxus was used to seeing.

  
“I’ll add it on at the end of this hour.” The man confirmed, already walking towards the hotel where they had booked a room. Laxus sighed, shifting the bag on his shoulder so it was more comfortable, and began to follow him. He nodded to the lady in the reception, who simply smiled sweetly and slid the key towards him over the counter. He thanked her before catching up to the man. He was pudgy, middle aged, balding, pretty much everything Laxus detested about the job in one client, and honestly Laxus already wanted to go home and call Freed and talk to him until he fell asleep. He got into the lift, tapping his foot as they waited, mind already travelling to a certain green haired man. He shook himself, forbidding himself from thinking of Freed whilst at work and followed the man out of the lift towards the hotel room. It was going to be a long session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I'm sorry 
> 
> This just seems like rambling, but there will be a plot eventually okay okay


	4. lick it off my lips like you need me

Freed wasn't activity waiting for Laxus to call him, it wasn't as if he was sat staring at the phone, but he did make sure his phone was always nearby, or in a pocket where he would be able to easily grab it. But Laxus hadn't called, and Freed, again, started to wonder why he even expected him too. Freed sat down on his bed, crossing his legs under himself and grabbing his half read book off of the side table, beginning to read. He couldn’t focus, the words kept blurring under him and he would get to the end of the page and realise he didn’t take in a word of it. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and placing the book back onto the table. Just call him, his mind said, if you are that worried, call him. Freed picked up his phone, then put it down again, then picked it up. He hovered over Laxus’s number for a couple moments, before sucking in a large breath, and pressing the call button. After a couple of rings, it went to voicemail, and Freed panicked slightly, not prepared for the idea of leaving a message.

 

“Hey Laxus here, I’m probably working or out right now, so leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can. Thanks.” A loud beep sounded, and Freed panicked, stuttering over his words.

 

“Uhh… Hi. It’s… It’s Freed, I just… I was just calling to see if you were okay… Wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere at some point but… If you’re busy, don’t worry!” Freed laughed awkwardly, biting his thumbnail. “Ah… I’m sorry for bothering you… I… Yeah. Sorry, bye.” Freed hung up hastily, throwing the phone onto the bed as if it burnt him. He shakily ran a hand over his face, heart racing ridiculously fast considering he was just on the phone. Freed shook his head, sinking lower and lower onto the bed until he was pretty much horizontal on it. I’m such an idiot, his mind repeated again and again, making Freed’s head hurt. Freed curled up into a fetal position, rubbing his temple gently. He wasn’t sure what it was about Laxus that made his mind do this, but it certainly wasn’t healthy. Just as he was about to get up and turn of the light so he could hide in the dark for a while, his phone started ringing loudly. Freed panicked slightly, groping around underneath him to try and find the phone, and panicked even more when he saw the information on the phone. It was Laxus. Freed hastily accepted the call, shoving the phone to his ear with more force than might of been necessary.

 

“H-H… Hello?” Freed stuttered, a blush already creeping up his cheeks.

 

“Sorry, I only just got off of work. I saw the missed call and called right back.” Laxus said, voice kind of muffled. Freed shifted the phone into a more comfortable position, quickly checking the clock and frowning when he saw it was already 11:30pm.

 

“Ah right, I didn’t realise it was so late… I… I probably wouldn’t of bothered you if I noticed.” Freed mumbled, hiding his eyes with a hand despite nobody being able to see him, Laxus laughed gently.

 

“You aren’t bothering me, and I’ve got another client tonight anyway, so I’ll be up until a lot later than this.” Freed frowned a little, shifting into a more comfortable position.

 

“Client? I never asked, what do you do Laxus?” There was a silence over the phone for a moment, and Freed shifted the phone again, unsure if Laxus had fallen quiet or lost connection. “L-Laxus? Are you there?”

 

“Ah… Yeah. Sorry about that.” Laxus said awkwardly, voice even more muffled than before. “I’m gonna have to go soon, but when about are you next free?”

 

“Uhm… I have tomorrow off, and the whole weekend so…” Freed trailed off, fiddling with a strand of his hair.

 

“I’ll come pick you up tomorrow.” Laxus said, no room for argument in his voice. Freed blushed again, swallowing heavily, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed the new tone to Laxus’s voice.

 

“Wh-When?” Freed stuttered, but Laxus just laughed, not answering his question.

 

“See you soon, Freed.” He said, before promptly hanging up and leaving Freed blushing. Freed shook his head at the now silent phone, not sure how to even react. He put his phone on the side table, trying to stop the smile that was beginning to spread across his face.

 

*****

 

Laxus had to admit, he had fallen for this man a lot quicker than he had intended to, and the fact he was seriously debating informing him about his job and personal life was sort of scaring him. He was driving home, finally finished with his client and glad of the complete emptiness of the roads. The traffic lights all seemed to be green, something that made Laxus reasonably happy, and he tried not to think of Freed and his hair every time he sped past one. He failed pretty miserably. Was he seriously thinking about letting this man into his life when they'd not really been on any proper dates? He barely even knew anything about this man, and yet here he was ready to metaphorically spill his guts. Laxus gripped the steering wheel with more force than was probably needed and sped up, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.

 

"I'm not in love, fucking hell." Laxus said to himself, adjusting the heating with one hand and slowing for a corner. "If you feel this way in a month, then you can tell him." He told himself, looking at himself in the rear view mirror, and trying to ignore how tired he looked. One month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short im sorry life got in the way 
> 
> I'm just rambling while I try and work out the plot im sorry okay please enjoy this anyways


	5. you make me feel so weak

Freed hadn't really had many relationships before, especially not with guys. In fact it was only recently he finally admitted to himself that he preferred boys to girls, which was probably why he was pacing around his apartment twisting his hands nervously in front of himself, glancing at the clock every other lap of the room. 

 

"He didn't even tell you what time he was coming!" Freed said out loud to himself, rubbing his forehead. "Why are you checking the clock so much?" He shook his head, throwing himself onto the sofa and fiddling with his phone instead. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that Laxus wasn't coming, and that he'd done this just to make him hover around all day. Freed frowned to himself, remembering the gentle kiss Laxus had placed on his lips when he had left and the way he said his name. Freed mentally shook himself, not wanting to sit thinking and waiting about and for Laxus. He was already beginning to take over his life and he wasn't even his boyfriend yet. Freed blushed, focusing on the word yet and wanting to smack himself. Why did he actually think that Laxus had any interest in him? For all he knew this could be some elaborate prank Bickslow had planned, and considering that Laxus had said that Bickslow was an old friend, it probably made sense. Freed covered his eyes, sighing at himself. He was aware of how pathetic he would sound to anyone able to read his thoughts, and instead he wondered how Bickslow and Laxus had met. Bickslow used to have a pretty dodgy job from what Freed had figured out and been told, and he kind of hoped Laxus wasn’t one of Bickslow’s old ‘clients’.

 

Freed got lost in his own thoughts for a while, jumping when the doorbell rang harshly throughout the apartment. Freed jumped up at the noise, immediately sitting back down and staring at the door for a moment. He wasn’t sure whether to look eager and answer straight away, or wait for a moment, as if he was doing something and wasn’t waiting. He stared for a moment, deciding to stand up when the doorbell rang again impatiently. Freed hurried to the door, opening the door quickly and swallowing heavily when he saw Laxus there, wearing a tight black t-shirt and looking reasonably intimidating. Freed tried to hide how flustered he suddenly felt, but Laxus just grinned, eyes crinkling in a way that Freed desperately wanted to see again and again. 

 

“Hey Freed.” Laxus said carefully, as if Freed’s name was something sacred. Freed wasn’t sure whether to fall to his knees in prayer or cry. He did neither and gestured inside his apartment awkwardly, shifting his weight backwards slightly. 

 

“Do… Do you want a drink? I… I-” Laxus cut him off by swiftly leaning forward and interrupting his babbling with a gentle kiss. This time Freed wasn’t as shocked, and actually caught up in time to response slightly before they broke apart, Freed blushing hot and red all the way from the tips of his ears to the soles of his feet. Laxus chuckled slightly, stroking the smaller man’s hair before stepping back. 

 

“I’m going to take you somewhere.” Laxus said simply, shoving his thumb over his shoulder to his car. Freed nodded, tucking some hair behind his ear and grabbing his coat from the rack near the door. 

 

“Did you find it easier this time?” Freed asked innocently, getting his keys and smiling to himself. Laxus blushed a little, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and turning back to his car. 

 

“Of course.” Laxus mumbled in a way that made it obvious that he hadn’t at all. Freed laughed gently, locking the door and following Laxus to the car.

 

\--

 

When Laxus pulled up in a foresty, almost deserted place Freed didn’t recognise, he belatedly realised he should probably be slightly worried instead of impressed. _Stuff like this happens in movies all the time_ , Freed’s mind told him, _people get kidnapped and taken to the woods and never seen again_. Laxus was watching him carefully, so instead of voicing these thoughts he smiled gently, motioning to get out of the car. Laxus walked to the boot of the car and pulled out a bag and some blankets, before looking up at Freed and blushing a little. 

 

“Well I… There is this little place I used to come to when I was younger… It’s always pretty empty and quiet but… I wanted to show you it. I… I brought food.” Laxus said, suddenly embarrassed, holding up a bag for emphasis. Freed smiled to himself, offering to carry some blankets for the bigger man. Laxus smiled gently at him, before shutting and locking the boot and beginning to lead the way. 

 

“Before my mum died I almost forgot about this place.” Laxus said as they walked, avoiding eye contact with Freed. “Then she died, kind of suddenly too, and I got into my current job and… Well… Things weren’t amazing to say the least, so I started coming here again.” Laxus glanced up at Freed’s shocked face and looked down quickly, pushing through some branches with ease. 

 

“I… I’m sorry she died.” Freed said quietly, following Laxus carefully. “I… I’m really flattered you’re taking me here.” Laxus laughed gently, stepping over some logs and not answering, leading Freed to a small clearing that had a quiet little river running through it. 

 

“We’re here.” Laxus stated, dumping the bags under a small canopy that he’d obviously put up some time before, gesturing for Freed to put the blankets down as well. Freed did so, watching as Laxus began to arrange them into a more comfortable position, unloading the bags of food. “Come sit down.” Laxus ordered, making Freed jump out of his awkward trance and nod, sitting next to him gently and swallowing heavily. 

 

“This place is beautiful.” Freed said in awe, watching the river flowing calmly next to them and shifting into a more comfortable position. Laxus grinned down at his own knees, before looking over at the river like Freed was. 

 

“Thank you.” Laxus said quietly, not making eye contact. “I… I did take you here for a reason though.” Laxus stated, suddenly looking up at Freed. Freed blinked, looking away from the river and tilting his head.

 

“Oh?” Freed asked, crossing his legs under himself. Laxus swallowed in a way that made Freed nervous, and tapped his fingers against his own leg for a moment as if searching for the words. 

 

“I… Well… I like you quite a lot. And I just figured I should probably tell you some things before we take this further and… Well… I wanted to show you this place before whatever happens happens, you know?” Laxus said, avoiding eye contact until the last sentence, tucking some of Freed’s hair behind his ear. Freed blushed at the contact slightly, before nodding, letting Laxus link his fingers into Freed’s. 

 

“So… What did you want to tell me?” Freed asked, watching Laxus carefully. Laxus swallowed again, looking over towards the river and holding his breath for a moment. 

 

“Well… I suppose first I should tell you how my mum died.” Laxus ventured, tightening his hold on Freed’s hand momentarily. Freed nodded, rubbing his fingers over Laxus’s scarred knuckles. “She… Well… She was killed by my dad when I was 15.” He ignored Freed’s gasp and continued. “He’s in prison now, obviously, and probably will be for a long time, but y’know… Something you should probably know. One of the reasons I got into my job, because I had to support myself and all that… Was probably a bad idea but I was young.” Laxus stopped, closing his eyes. Freed kept rubbing his knuckles, tilting his head gently. 

 

“What’s your job Laxus?” Freed asked, vaguely putting pieces together into his mind. “Is that how you met Bickslow?” Laxus nodded gently, looking down at his knees again. 

 

“Do you know what Bickslow did?” Laxus asked quietly, swallowing heavily and avoiding Freed’s eyes. 

 

“He was a escort.” Freed said gently, watching Laxus’s face carefully. Laxus sighed, not moving his eyes. 

 

“We used to work for the same company. Basically you pay them a bit and they advertise for you, get you clients or whatever… I met Bickslow and we were pretty good friends, but he eventually left, found a better job, got his girlfriend and whatever.” Freed nodded, remembering the short women with red hair down to her waist even when it was in plaits. He liked her a lot, she was funny and she made Bickslow happy. “I’m pretty sure he left the job for her, and I… Well… I never really had a reason to leave.” Laxus added, giving Freed a look that made his heart hurt. Freed swallowed, shifting his position again slightly. 

 

“So you’re still… You’re still in the job?” Freed asked awkwardly, stumbling over his words. Laxus laughed without humor, breathing harshly through his nose. 

 

“Yeah. Still an escort.” Laxus muttered, releasing Freed’s hand and uncrossing his legs. He grabbed a bottle of water from the food he had unpacked and took a gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and finally making eye contact. “I thought it would be a good idea to tell you before we… Well, before we did anything really.” Laxus said, watching as Freed blushed. 

 

“I… I’m really glad you told me.” Freed said honestly, taking the water bottle from Laxus and having some himself. He swallowed slowly, retightening the bottle cap gently. “I… It doesn’t change how I feel.” Freed said quietly, looking down at the blankets. Laxus smiled gently, putting the water bottle back into the bag. 

 

“And how’s that?” Laxus asked, all his swagger and confidence back to how it was before. Freed blushed deeply, fiddling with the blanket hem and avoiding Laxus’s eyes. 

 

“Quite strongly.” Freed said carefully, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the blanket beneath him and how it was sewn. Laxus laughed, leaning forward and taking Freed’s chin gently. 

 

“I’m glad.” Laxus stated, before closing the gap and taking Freed’s lips in his, and Freed was extremely glad of the contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a while but look at this its some real plot dun duhhhh
> 
> okay i hope you like this and let me know what you thought <3


	6. when it comes to love you're an easy fight

When Laxus woke up, he was momentarily disorientated, before he realized he was in his own room again. He was about to be disappointed before he turned over and noticed a slim arm clutching the pillow to a pale chest, green hair spread across the sheets. Laxus smiled, watching the relaxed expression on Freed’s face and he slept, entranced by the rhythmic movements of his pale chest up and down. He glanced down and immediately wished he hadn’t, entranced by the stiffness there instead. Laxus was almost drooling at the sight of this pale angel, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he minded at all. 

 

Freed woke up in heaven, or at least, that’s what it felt like. A warmth surrounded his length, and he belatedly wondered if this was a dream, but it only took a glance down to see Laxus below him to tell him that it was an amazing reality. 

 

“L-Laxus.” Freed tried, hands already snaking their way into the blonde hair, more to keep himself grounded than anything else. Laxus mumbled something in reply, making vibrations that made Freed’s toes curl. He made noises that later he would probably be embarrassed to admit he made, letting his head fall back onto the bed. Laxus worked beneath him, and something about that felt wrong, but extremely right. Freed was used to Laxus being demanding, always being the receiver, but this role-reversal was something that Freed couldn’t complain about. After a few moments, Freed felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, and let go of Laxus’s hair. 

 

“L-Laxus!” Freed said again with more urgency, trying to buck Laxus off before he came, but Laxus stayed where he was, Freed’s effort useless against the mass of muscle below him. Freed came hard into Laxus’s mouth, clutching desperately at the sheets below him and mumbling Laxus’s name. Laxus pulled back with a messy popping sound, swallowing the thickness with ease, smirking in a way that made Freed’s stomach do a flip. 

 

“Morning.” Laxus said, stroking some of the sweaty strands of hair off of Freed’s forehead. Freed tried to say something, but instead he just let his head flop back onto the bed, making a noise of contentedness. Laxus chuckled, already nuzzling his way back into his position in bed, pulling Freed into his chest and stroking his hair gently. “I like waking up to you.” Laxus said quietly, resting his nose in the tangles of green hair below him, pressing surprisingly gentle kisses into the back of Freed’s head. 

 

“I like waking up to you too, especially like that.” Freed responded, letting his eyes slip close and pulling Laxus’s arms tighter around himself. Laxus made a noise of amusement above him, the roles quickly slipping back into how they normally were. Freed smiled, shifting so their legs could tangle together,  pressing his cold feet into Laxus’s warm shins making Laxus hiss. 

 

“What did you do, sleep in a freezer?” Laxus asked, squirming at the ice blocks that were Freed’s feet, Freed giggled, putting a hand over his mouth, but not removing his feet from their position. Laxus laughed gently, playing with Freed’s hair and loosely braiding it. Freed sighed contentedly, fully prepared to go back to sleep for a while. “Happy two months.” Laxus said quietly, and Freed could tell from his voice that a blush was spreading up his cheeks, Freed opened one eye, trying to glance up at him and failing from the position they were in. 

 

“Has it been two months already?” Freed asked, rubbing the back of Laxus’s scarred hand. 

 

“Yes.” Laxus grumbled, making Freed laugh. Freed shuffled closer into Laxus, as if he could get much closer, and kissed the hand resting on his chest. 

 

“I suppose I should let you know then…” Freed started, resting his head against Laxus’s bulky shoulder. Laxus shifted behind him slightly, obviously tensing up.    
  
“What?” Laxus asked, whatever emotion he was feeling not showing through his tone at all. Freed started tracing small circles into the scarred hand. 

 

“I love you.” Freed said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but in all honesty it was the most obvious thing to Freed. He’d never been so certain about anything in his life, but he wondered if voicing that out loud was a bit too soon. After a couple of moments of silence, Freed turned over, raising his eyebrows at the stunned expression on Laxus’s face. “L-Laxus?” Freed said, but his half question wasn’t answered as Laxus pulled Freed close into his chest in a crushing hug. 

 

“Holy shit.” Laxus mumbled into the top of Freed’s head, making Freed want to laugh, but he couldn’t quite get enough air to do so. “I love you too.” Laxus said belatedly, planting a kiss on the top of Freed’s head. Freed tried to say something, but instead made a strange wheezing sound, so Laxus finally let go of him. Freed tried to subtly massage his rib cage as Laxus stroked his hair and looked vaguely amazed. Freed smiled, resting his head back onto the pillow and entangling their legs together again. 

 

“Good.” Freed said, smushing his face into the bare chest in front of him and breathing deeply, a pool of relief spreading throughout his stomach. Laxus chuckled slightly, making Freed’s head vibrate for a moment, before beginning to rub Freed’s back. 

 

“I’m glad you said it first.” Laxus said, resting his head on his outstretched arm. Freed didn’t want to move from his position, so instead he made a noise that sounded like a question. Laxus smirked at the top of the green haired man’s head, amusement etching into his features. “Because then I know it’s not a dream, because in my dreams I always say it first.” 

 

\--

 

Freed strongly disliked when Laxus had to go to work, but he never said anything, just smiling and watching as Laxus left their apartment. Their apartment, Freed’s mind repeated, and a blush tinted his cheeks. He resumed the video he was watching on the laptop, and tried to think about something else. It had started being their apartment a couple of weeks ago, as Laxus had pointed out that Freed had stayed there for almost a month already, so he might as well move his things across while he was at it. Freed shook his head at the video he wasn’t paying attention too, and pulled his legs up underneath him. Laxus was going to be back late tonight, so Freed was going to order pizza so that Laxus could reheat it easily and eat later, not having to deal with making a meal after a long time at work. Freed sighed to himself, pausing the video in resignation, knowing that he wasn’t really going to watch it. Something about being alone in Laxus’s apartment always made him realise how lonely it really was, and that the fact his boyfriend was out with other people shouldn’t really be making him this jealous.  But he’s literally fucking other people , Freed’s mind helpfully informed him, making Freed’s stomach do a weird flip that had nothing to do with hunger. Freed shook his head again, curling up onto the sofa and hiding his head between his hands. 

 

“Stop it.” Freed said out loud to himself, wincing at the way the words echoed around the empty apartment. He curled up tighter into himself, trying desperately to ignore the cycling his thoughts were starting. Just as he was about to yell at himself again, the door opened and Freed almost jumped up. 

 

“Sorry I forgot my… Freed?” Laxus stumbled, and Freed belatedly realised that the way he was curled up into himself probably didn’t look great. 

 

“Oh… Hello.” Freed said awkwardly, sitting up on the sofa and not quite knowing where to look. Laxus immediately came over to him, throwing his keys down on the surface and ignoring the fake neutral expression on Freed’s face. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Laxus asked, sitting next to Freed and looking at him with a look on his face that said everything that Freed needed to know. 

 

“I…” Freed started, ready to protest and say nothing was wrong, but Laxus gave him a look. 

 

“Don’t say nothing.” Laxus interrupted, making Freed sigh and look away. He wasn’t sure how to word it in a way that was telling the truth, but didn’t hurt anyone’s feelings. Instead he just looked at the clock and frowned. 

 

“You’re gonna be late for work.” Freed said awkwardly, still avoiding eye contact and picking at the skin around his nails. “I don’t want to make you late.” Laxus rolled his eyes, pushing Freed’s hands away from each other, making it so he couldn’t pick at his skin anymore. 

 

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Laxus said stubbornly, holding one of Freed’s pale hands in his larger one. “Is it my work?” Laxus asked quietly, looking at their interlocked hands, then up to his face. Freed almost asked how he knew, but remembered that it was Laxus, and he could pretty much read his mind. Instead of responding directly, Freed just awkwardly looked at the ground, nodding so slightly that Laxus probably would of missed it if he wasn’t staring directly at Freed at the time. Laxus sighed gently, letting go of Freed’s hand and leaning back into the sofa. 

 

“I’m sorry… I... I just get jealous.” Freed tried, not wanting to look up from the floor. Laxus shook his head, tapping his fingers against his thigh, looking as if he was in thought for a moment. 

 

“If it makes you sad, or uncomfortable, I won’t do it.” Laxus said, as if he had made up his mind. “I can get a normal job, it’s not like I don’t have savings. If… If you want to stay with me, you could get rid of your apartment and we could share rent. Or we could get rid of this place and share rent at yours… Whatever really just… Please let me stay with you.” Laxus said, rushing his way over the words, stumbling over the last sentence with desperation. Freed wanted to protest, say that he didn’t want Laxus to give up his job, but in all honesty he did. Freed knew Laxus could probably tell that from his eyes, but he closed the gap between them instead, placing himself in Laxus’s arms. 

 

“If you are 100% sure, then yes. But… I don’t want to make you upset either.” Freed said awkwardly, glad that he couldn’t make eye contact from this position. Laxus didn’t respond, instead tightening his arms around Freed and placing a gentle kiss into the top of his head. 

 

“I love you. That’s all I need.” Laxus said, closing his eyes and resting his chin against Freed’s head. Freed smiled slightly into Laxus’s large chest, latching his arms around him like a small monkey. “I needed a reason to quit really, I couldn’t keep doing this forever anyway.” Laxus added, tucking some hair behind Freed’s ear. Freed chuckled, and Laxus smirked into the green hair below him, glad for the contact. 

  
“I love you too.” Freed said in response, letting his eyes slip close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long gaps between chapters, but I'm trying super hard!  
> (It's the thought that counts right?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, and as always thank you thank you thank you for reading! <3


	7. we've gotta do this at my tempo

Freed couldn’t remember the last time it had been this hot, pulling his long hair out of his face and into a ponytail off of his face. Laxus made a noise of complaint from the counter next to him, legs dangling like a child and trouser legs rolled up to his knees. At some point during their cooking Laxus had taken off his shirt, and Freed wasn’t complaining. Freed wasn’t really sure whose idea it was to make food in this kind of heat, but he did know he regretted it as soon as they had started and getting to feed Laxus little slithers of food was only a small compensation. Freed sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and putting the last of the food in the oven, finally stepping back and undoing his apron. 

 

“You’re done.” Laxus stated, hopping down from the counter and immediately appearing behind Freed. Freed nodded, focusing on tightening and neatening his ponytail. Laxus eased the smaller man’s hands away, taking over and easily managing to get every strand of hair into the band. Freed smiled, about to thank him, when Laxus pressed his nose into the side of Freed’s neck, wrapping his hands around the green haired man’s waist and holding him in place. Freed didn’t have the heart to complain, even in this heat. 

 

“Laxus…” Freed started, but before he could even finish Laxus was in front of him, too close but not close enough. 

 

“Freed.” Laxus said, a small smile on his face, fingers brushing his hips. Freed swallowed, somehow still astounded by Laxus after all this time, reaching for him without even thinking about it. 

 

“Yes.” Freed confirmed, before Laxus had even asked anything, sliding his hands against the swirling mess of tattoos on the larger man’s body, tilting his head up to look at Laxus better. Laxus chuckled, stroking a hand along Freed’s cheekbone. 

 

“I was waiting.” Laxus said quietly, slowly beginning to work on Freed’s shirt. Freed made a noise of confirmation, but was more focused on undoing the buttons of Laxus’s trousers. Laxus chuckled again, picking Freed up and placing him on the counter, discarding the shirt he just pulled off onto the floor. Freed was about to grab it, fold it and place it on the table, but Laxus began to press kisses into his neck, quickly making all ideas of productivity fade from Freed’s mind. 

 

“T-The food…” Freed tried, leaning into Laxus’s kisses and letting him pull his jeans off. Laxus snorted slightly into the pale skin beneath him, laughing at Freed’s priorities. 

 

“Feel free to get up and check it.” Laxus said, rutting himself against the smaller man and watching in amusement as Freed shook his head. 

 

“If you smell burning, turn the oven off.” Laxus laughed, and promptly rearranged Freed on the counter, making it easier for him to lean down and take him in his mouth. Freed immediately bucked his hips, hands blindly grabbing around the counter and managing to knock over several cups and a tin of utensils in the process. Something in the back of Laxus’s mind told him they would probably have to clean this up at some point, but he ignored it and instead worked on sucking and making Freed moan. Freed’s legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around Laxus’s neck, hands holding onto the edge of the counter like his life depended on it. Laxus often did this, distracting Freed from important tasks and giving him something close to heaven, then just wandering off, playing on his computer or watching Freed finish whatever he distracted him from. Freed offered over and over to repay him, but Laxus mostly refused, telling him he didn’t mind waiting for later or the morning, when they would have sex and Laxus would be able to come inside Freed. Freed didn’t have the heart to complain.    
  
“L-Laxus.” Freed stuttered, hands snaking into the blond hair. Laxus mumbled something, making Freed gasp and buck again, hands grasping into the short hair beneath him. “Laxus.” He repeated with more urgency, an obvious warning in his voice. Laxus made a noise of affirmation, his hand on Freed’s hip to keep him steady. “I- Fuck!” Freed moaned, muscles tightening and legs pulling Laxus’s head closer to him. Laxus swallowed quickly, used to it by now and eased his way out of the grip of Freed’s legs. Freed was still panting, head resting against the wall and hands grabbing at the edge of the counter. 

 

“You okay?” Laxus asked, pushing the strands of hair off of Freed’s forehead and pressing a kiss into it. Freed nodded breathlessly, rubbing a hand against Laxus’s bicep and letting his eyes slide shut. 

 

“Very good.” Freed mumbled, sliding off of the counter and standing between Laxus’s feet. Laxus rubbed his hand along Freed’s cheekbone, watching as Freed caught his breath. 

 

“You should check the food.” Laxus suggested, sniffing the air and smelling a faint burning smell. 

  
“Oh shit.” Freed muttered, immediately going to the oven and pulling out a slightly burnt lasagna.   
  
“Edible?” Laxus asked, looking over Freed’s shoulder and watching carefully as Freed placed it on the side, gently blowing on it. Freed nodded, letting his head fall back onto Laxus’s chest behind him. “Maybe I should stop doing that when you’re cooking.”    
  
“I… I’d prefer if you continued.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e-erm, i'm sorry its been so long i'm so bad at regularly updating don't kill me
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you liked this, its sort of just filler stuff but i hope you liked reading it!


	8. he asked me if i do this everyday, i said often

Laxus's new job as an electrician was dull, excruciatingly so. He only made about a fifth of what he used to per hour, but, he reasoned, it was a lot easier of a job and it made Freed happy. Laxus smiled to himself as he thought of Freed, letting the thought of green hair and pale limbs motivate him to keep working. They trained him on the job, desperate for employees and people to send out on calls, and Laxus supposed himself lucky. He tried to remember the enthusiasm in Freed's face as he found jobs for him, trying desperately to make his previous experience, or lack of it, look more appealing on his CV. Despite all of this, he had to admit to himself, the only thing honesty keeping him working was the fact that Freed was always outside the building after work waiting for a lift home. Freed insisted that it was just to save money on bus fares and petrol, so Laxus played along, grateful that Freed was willing to wait outside of him for the 20 minutes he had to. 

 

"Babe, they'll kill you." Laxus chastised, laughing as Freed immediately dropped and stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking. Freed attempted to be subtle, frequently going out for some 'air' and coming home smelling of strong perfume with undertones of tobacco. 

 

"Ah... Yes, but so will most things." Freed replied, smoothing the front of his jacket down and beginning to walk with Laxus towards where he parked his car. 

 

"I thought you were quitting?" Laxus asked, shifting his bag onto his other shoulder and smiling down at the smaller man. Someone across the road was staring at them, and Laxus deliberately ignored him, reaching to tuck some of Freed's green hair behind his hair. Freed blushed a little, completely oblivious to the person obviously staring at them. 

 

"I... I was trying to?" Freed stumbled, looking up bashfully at the larger man, face splitting into a grin when he saw Laxus smiling down at him. "It's harder than I expected it to be." He added, biting his lip. Laxus saw the bite and immediately closed the gap between them, easing the lip away from Freed's teeth and taking them between his lips instead. Freed giggled into the kiss, making a surprising swell of adoration fill Laxus's chest. Just when Laxus was debating whether or not to fuck Freed in the car, the person across the road loudly sighed. 

 

"Fucking fags." He muttered, loud enough so Laxus could hear, and by the way Freed's body stiffened, Freed could hear too. Laxus pulled away, dropping his bag and purposefully striding across the road towards the man. Freed attempted to grab Laxus's shoulder, trying to stop him from doing something stupid, but Laxus easily slipped out of the grip. He reached the man quickly, towering over him like he did with most people and a face like thunder. 

 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Laxus asked surprisingly calmly, hands clenched into fists next to his body. The other man shrugged awkwardly, obviously trying to leave without confrontation. Freed crossed the road, lugging Laxus's bag with him and quickly grabbing his arm, looking up at him imploringly. 

 

"Leave it, he isn't worth it." Freed pleaded, maintaining eye contact with the blonde man as if begging with his eyes. Laxus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before nodding, loosening his hands. He turned to the man in question, staring at him aggressively for a moment before smoothly linking hands with Freed. 

 

"Please keep your homophobic comments to yourself next time." Laxus said bitingly, still towering over him. The man nodded, awkwardly stepping back a bit, hitting his elbow against the brick wall behind him. 

 

"I... I won't do it again. " The man said, obvious insincerity tainting his voice, just trying to escape the situation. Laxus sighed, looking at Freed for a moment, before turning back and planting a punch directly into the man's jaw. The man’s head jolted back harshly, colliding with the wall behind him and he slumped, hand flying to his jaw. He looked terrified and Freed rubbed his temple, more annoyed than surprised, before handing Laxus his bag back and following him as he purposefully strode away from the crumpled heap of a man. 

 

"He said he wouldn't do it again." Freed pointed out after a couple moments of silence, rubbing his hand up and down Laxus's bicep. Laxus shrugged, silent for a moment, before looking down at the green haired man and chuckling. 

 

"I didn't believe him." Laxus said jokingly, linking his fingers together with Freed's, smirking at the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. 

  
"I... I didn't either really." Freed agreed, sighing slightly as they reached Laxus's car and slid inside, immediately fiddling with the heating controls as Laxus turned the engine on. “W-Why do people feel the need to be so rude?” Freed asked in a small voice, still absent-mindedly playing with the controls. Laxus glanced over, not moving the car, and reached for Freed’s hand. Freed glanced up, and Laxus was horrified to see tears in his eyes.    
  
“Because they don’t understand.” Laxus said gruffly, pulling Freed onto his lap in one swift move and shifting him closer into his chest. Freed rested his head on Laxus’s meaty shoulder, and the larger man pretended not to notice the damp patch that was growing there. “He probably has problems that’s he’s projecting onto other people, and we just happened to be there.” Laxus said quietly, rubbing his hands through long green hair and pressing kisses into his pale forehead.    
  
“I-I’m sorry.” Freed stumbled, voice muffled against Laxus’s skin. Laxus shook his head, resting his nose on the top of Freed’s head.    
  
“You don’t need to apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Laxus assured him, rocking him gently. Freed sniffled a little, wiping his face with the back of his hand and slowly looking up.    
  
“I-I… Thank you.” Freed mumbled, pressing a kiss onto the bridge of Laxus’s nose, and Laxus chuckled, rubbing a thumb against Freed’s prominent cheekbone.    
  
“I love you.” Laxus mumbled, pressing his lips against Freed’s forehead. “So much.” Freed blushed darkly, hiding his face against the larger man’s chest.    
  
“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot? what is this thing you call plot? 
> 
> anyway... I hope you liked it? (i'm sorry I swear someday I will get back to the plot and not just keep rambling)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. a glimpse of bliss, a taste of heaven

Freed knew that Laxus was supposed to be home any moment, but that didn't stop the nervous tension spreading through him, and it certainly didn't make his position knelt on the hard floor any more comfortable. Freed had a day off and Laxus had work, and waiting was excruciating. Freed was already hard, and his dick was rubbing teasingly against the inside of his trousers, underwear discarded somewhere on the bathroom floor. He wasn't sure when the plan had formulated in his mind, but before he knew it he had eased the plug into his ass and was knelt on the living room floor with nothing but his trousers on. He almost sighed in relief when he heard the key in the door, and as Laxus entered and immediately dropped his bag on the floor, the nervousness in Freed almost became unbearable. 

"Freed?" Laxus said, a question and a statement in his voice all at once. Freed felt his whole body flush red for a moment, before dipping his head down and swallowing heavily. 

"Welcome home." Freed said quietly, hands resting in his lap passively, mostly to try to hide his erection. Laxus looked stunned, before a look crossed his face that Freed enjoyed a lot more than he admitted. Laxus crossed the distance between them and stood in front of Freed, looking down at him for what felt like a very long time. 

"Please take off those trousers." Laxus said steadily, watching as Freed struggled to his feet, trying to move in a way that didn't give away the plug in his ass and the erection rubbing against the material of his trousers from his lack of underwear. Freed fumbled with his button for a moment, hands shaking, before managing to pull them off. Laxus looked down at him hungrily for a moment, before stepping into his space and capturing his lips. After a moment he pulled away, tucking some spare green hair behind Freed's ear and smirking. 

"All ready and needy for me." Laxus said, voice low and delicious in his throat, making Freed's thighs shake. Freed almost said something, but Laxus interrupted the train of thought by moving him roughly to the sofa, pressing him face down into the cushions and chuckling when Freed mewled needily. 

"L-Laxus..." Freed started, but Laxus already spotted the plug, reaching for it before Freed could even finish his sentence. 

"Mine." Laxus said, a predatory tone spreading into his voice, palming the plug into Freed and making his hip buck violently. "Look at you." He mumbled, an emotion edging his voice that Freed couldn't place. "All needy and prepared for me. You're perfect." Laxus pressed a kiss into Freed's spine, and then palming the plug again, chuckling when Freed's entire body bucked against Laxus's touch. 

"P-please." Freed tried, hands clutching into the arm of the sofa, thighs shaking desperately. Laxus chuckled before gently pulling on the plug, rubbing Freed's hip soothingly. 

"I want to fuck you." Laxus stated, as if he was commenting on the weather, discarding the plug onto the side table and grabbing some lube from the drawer there. "I want to make you unable to walk. I want to make you ruined for anyone else, so if you ever fuck anyone else you won't be able to do anything but imagine me and scream my name." Freed's whole body was hot, and he squirmed in Laxus's grip, words effecting him as heavily as if Laxus was stroking his dick. Freed subconsciously noted that Laxus's clothes had been discarded, thrown onto the floor and pushed aside. 

"O-Oh god." Freed managed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the sofa arm, letting Laxus cover himself in lube. He gripped the pale hip beneath him carefully, lining up and pressing himself in. Where the plug had been made it easy for Laxus to get himself impaled to the hilt, brushing against Freed's prostate and smirking as the pale body squirmed beneath him. 

"Beautiful." Laxus mumbled, complete awe filling his voice. Freed moaned in the back of his throat, and Laxus instinctively began to move, pressing kisses into Freed's spine as he rocked into him. 

"I- I'm glad you liked it." Freed stuttered, knuckles white as he held onto the sofa arm, rocking back to meet Laxus with every thrust, hair flipping messily against his back, free from its band. Laxus chuckled, reaching below him and stroking him gently, still pounding into him. 

"It's perfect, you're perfect, oh fuck..." Laxus stopped for a moment, focusing on whatever he was doing before exhaling. "I love you so much, fuck." Freed giggled, but then cut himself off with a moan, Laxus hitting something inside him that made his vision blur for a moment. Laxus chuckled, speeding the hand on his dick up a little, other hand gripping into Freed's hip like his life depended on it.  
"I- I love you. I love you, oh my god Laxus..." Freed mumbled, eyes closed against the sofa cushions, body pulling hot and tight against Laxus's movements. 

"Freed." Laxus said, half moan and half warning, forehead against Freed's shoulder. Freed's spine arched for a moment, and Freed thought the world suspended. 

"L- Laxus can... Please can I come?" Freed asked, desperation dripping from his voice. Laxus pressed a kiss into his skin. 

"Of course." Laxus said, heat covering his words and Freed's entire vision whited out for a second, his muscles all pulling tight before releasing, come dripping onto Laxus's hand and the couch cushions. Freed wasn't sure what he was saying, Laxus's name and profanities being dragged out of his mouth, and just as he came back into the present, Laxus came into him, moaning his name and clutching him like he was a liferaft and Laxus was a drowning man. Freed's whole body slumped against the sofa, chuckling as Laxus rested on top of him for a moment. 

"I- I love you." Freed said, struggling to try and turn around. Laxus realised what he was trying to do and slowly pulled out of him, letting him flip over and pressing a kiss into his forehead. 

"I love you too." Laxus replied, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"L- Laxus..." Freed said, something tinting his voice that made Laxus open his eyes. "Y- Your come is kind of... Ah- Dripping out my ass." Laxus blinked for a moment, before chuckling and sweeping the smaller man into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom easily. Freed was bright red, hiding his head against Laxus's chest and Laxus massaged Freed's back as his began to run a bath. Laxus paused for a moment, frowning at the water for a second, before flipping the toilet seat up with his foot and gently placing Freed onto it. 

"Sorry, but trust me." Laxus said simply, turning for a moment as he turned the other tap on and got some bubbles. Freed tried to stop blushing as semen dripped out of his ass and when the bath finally was done, he looked away as Laxus scooped him back up and stood in the bath, lowering him down into the water and onto his lap. 

"Look at me." Laxus commanded, rubbing soapy water over Freed's pale skin, watching with interest as it flushed red. Freed struggled for a moment, before looking up, face hot. "You're perfect." Laxus mumbled, and Freed blushed deeper, pressing himself against Laxus's chest. 

"Thank you." Freed said quietly after a moment of silence, enjoying the warm water being poured over him. Laxus chuckled, grabbing some shampoo from the side and rubbing it through the length of hair in front of him. 

"I don't mind doing this, but only for you." Laxus stated, massaging Freed's scalp before washing the bubbles out carefully. Freed closed his eyes, trying to stop the grin from spreading across his face. 

"No one else please." Freed said, voice small against the tiles of the bathroom. Laxus's hands paused for a moment in Freed's hair before he laughed loudly, pressing a kiss into the soapy strands. 

"No one. No one but you." Laxus confirmed, running his fingers through Freed's hair. Silence fell between them as Laxus worked conditioner into Freed's hair, washing him carefully and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. After a couple of moments of comfortable silence, Laxus smiled to himself, making Freed tilt his head in question. 

"I like your hair." Laxus said simply, tucking some of the wet strands behind Freed's ear and watching as Freed blushed again. "I like it long. Although... Is it a lot of effort to maintain?" Laxus asked, shifting into a more comfortable position with Freed on his lap. Freed shrugged carefully, looking at the ends of his hair. 

"I don't really notice, I suppose if I cut it short I would then be able to compare the two, but... I have no inclination to do that." Freed said, resting his head against Laxus's large shoulder. "If you like it, I will keep it." Laxus smirked, rubbing Freed's back. 

"Good." Laxus said simply, letting his eyes slide shut for a second. "I love everything about you." He added quietly, making Freed blush. 

"I love you too." Freed replied, hiding his face in Laxus's chest. 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w-what, were you expecting plot? //sweats nervously// 
> 
> Sorry, but... I'm not really sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it you lovely readers! (remember aftercare everyone, aftercare is important.)


	10. bring your love baby, I can bring the shame

Laxus had been pacing erratically up and down their living room for the past two hours, a look on his face that made it obvious he didn’t want to talk and Freed was watching him passively from the couch, pretending to be scrolling on his phone. Laxus finally sighed loudly, before flopping down onto the couch, closing his eyes.

“Freed.” Laxus said surprisingly gently, making Freed immediately drop his phone and look up at Laxus properly.

“Laxus?” Freed asked, hand hovering over the blonde hair below him. Laxus tilted his head in a way that made it obvious Freed could touch him, so Freed began to stroke his long fingers through the soft hair beneath him.

“Freed.” Laxus said again, sounding slightly breathless, suddenly flipping over and immediately reaching for Freed’s jeans. Freed frowned a little, but didn’t stop him.

“Laxus… Y- You can talk to me.” Freed stumbled, slightly distracted by Laxus’s hand under his shirt.

“Need distraction.” Laxus mumbled, pulling Freed’s shirt off and beginning to press kisses along his collar bone and chest. Freed shivered slightly, but didn’t react in any other way, still uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Laxus.” Freed said more urgently, pushing back gently on his shoulder. Laxus sighed, pressing his forehead against Freed’s small shoulder. “You can’t use me as a distraction.” Laxus looked up, a look on his face that made Freed’s heart do something strange.

“Freed I…” Laxus started, before sitting up, still leaning against Freed’s shoulder. Freed stroked his forehead carefully, brushing some strands of hair out of the way carefully. After a couple of moments silence, Laxus suddenly took a massive inhale, and looked up. “My dad isn’t in prison anymore.” Freed kept eye contact for what felt like hours, several emotions fighting for attention on his face. Laxus’s eyes were painfully watery, making Freed’s heart clench awfully.

“Oh my… Laxus.” Freed finally said, reaching for him and bringing him into his chest. Laxus pressed his face into Freed’s skin, trying to hide the fact he was crying. “Ho- How? I thought… I thought it was at least 25 years… I… Laxus.” Freed stumbled, hands rubbing through Laxus’s hair soothingly. Laxus coughed slightly, shaking his head a little and slowly looking up. Freed politely ignored the redness of his eyes.

“This guy… An old friend of his… Got him out on a technicality, probably complete bullshit and my dad probably just was throwing his money around, I…” Laxus looked pained, clenching his eyes shut and the hands entwined with Freed shaking. “Some bullshit about self defense or some shit. Like my mum would ever lay a finger on him.” Laxus gritted out angrily, staring at Freed’s leg. Freed swallowed heavily, rubbing small circles onto Laxus’s hand, trying to sooth him a little. Laxus shook his head a little before looking up, slowly leaning forward and kissing Freed’s forehead.

"I... Please distract me." Laxus mumbled, voice broken. Freed nodded, before standing up and pressing Laxus to sit down more comfortably. "Relax." Freed said quietly, straddling Laxus.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it." At that Laxus smiled gently, brushing some hair out of Freed's face.

"Are you my little slave today?" Laxus asked, a look in his eyes that made Freed shiver.

"Yes... Sir." Freed tried, watching as Laxus's mouth fell open slightly, before a smirk replaced it. He placed a hand under Freed's chin and tilted it up, keeping eye contact and rubbing circled into his cheek.

"I like that." Laxus confirmed, studying Freed's face as he decided what to do with him, eyes darting across his features. Freed blushed under the scrutiny, fighting his instincts to look away.

"Get on your knees." Laxus suddenly commanded, making Freed blush harder.

"Y-yes sir." Freed said, instantly kneeling down in front of Laxus, head bowed. Laxus leant back, a king on his throne, a predatory look on his face that made Fred want to be eaten whole.

"You're such a good cocksucker, do you want to show me how good you are?" Laxus said carefully, not moving from his confident position. Freed felt his body go hot at the insulting compliment, and he nodded eagerly before stumbling over himself slightly.

"I- I do sir." He lent forward, reaching to undo Laxus's trousers, and Laxus snaked his hands into the green hair. When Freed had worked Laxus's trousers and underwear low enough down his thighs, he immediately licked a hot stripe up the hardness that was already ready to meet him. Laxus sighed contentedly in the back of his throat, letting his head fall back onto the sofa cushions.

"Freed..." Laxus mumbled to no one in particular, letting Freed tease him by licking gently at his slit and up and down the length, hands still tangled in Freed's hair. Freed tried to move his fringe out of the way, only to have it fall back into his eyes and he lent back down to carry on teasing Laxus. Laxus instantly grabbed the hair there, pulling it up and out of the way.

"T-thank you, sir." Freed stumbled, suddenly taking Laxus entirely in his mouth and making his large hands spasm slightly in the tangles of hair. Laxus moaned loudly, making Freed's already aching cock harden further, and he squirmed slightly against the confines of his trousers. Laxus was too busy gasping to notice Freed's spare hand snake down and palm himself roughly.

"I'm... I'm close..." Laxus mumbled, hips gently bucking up to meet Freed's mouth as he swallowed him, Freed's tongue pressing the heavy cock up against the roof of his mouth. Freed suddenly changed his position slightly, making whatever restraint Laxus had completely shatter. Freed didn't get a warning before Laxus was coming apart down his throat and spluttering profanities as he did. Freed tried to swallow it, but he choked slightly, some dribbling down his chin. Laxus sleepily lifted his head, smearing the semen across Freed's face before smirking, pressing a kiss onto Freed's forehead.

"Good boy." Laxus said, and Freed almost moaned, dick twitching in his pants. Laxus noticed, and his smirk only widened, tucking a strand of hair behind Freed's ear. "Do you like being praised my little slave?" Laxus asked casually, watching as Freed's thighs shook slightly and his skin reddened significantly. Freed nodded, eyes glued to Laxus's knees. Laxus chuckled, leaning back again. "Touch yourself for me, make yourself come." He commanded, and Freed's head shot up, heat gathering in his stomach.

"Y... Yes sir." Freed said, undoing his trousers and pushing them and his underwear down so he could grab his aching dick.

"Good boy, now show me that beautiful face." Laxus ordered, using a finger to tilt Freed's head up. Freed moaned quietly, stroking himself slowly as Laxus watched him, a weird mix of heat and shame and pride all pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Make those beautiful noises for me, let me hear them." Laxus said quietly, watching with awe as Freed's face loosened with pleasure, strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Freed moaned again, louder this time, stumbling out Laxus's name and grabbing onto the edge of the sofa with his spare hand.

"S-sir... Oh I- Please..." Freed stuttered, hand speeding up and mouth open, saliva dripping out of his swollen mouth and mixing with the smeared semen. Laxus was loving the view but also knew Freed was close.

"Go ahead." Laxus said, rubbing a thumb against Freed's cheekbone. Freed fell apart at Laxus's feet, semen dripping over his hand and onto the floor, mouth gaping as he gasped out Laxus's name over and over, hips twitching. Laxus smirked as Freed looked up, and immediately patted his own lap, smiling wide when Freed clambered into it, clothes discarded on the floor, snuggling into it like an oversized cat. "You are such a good boy." Laxus whispered, and Freed giggled, hiding his face in Laxus's chest.

"You are a good master." Freed said quietly, smile on his face. Laxus raised an eyebrow for a moment, before chuckling.

"So it's master now?" Laxus asked, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position.

"I..." Freed started, but Laxus just pressed a kiss into his hair.

"I like it." Laxus confirmed, letting his eyes close. Freed smiled wide, and snuggled closer to the larger man, nose brushing against his chest.

"I like _you_."

"You better, you little shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... 
> 
> I think we aren't really expecting anything different at this point are we. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed more smut!
> 
> ((Also let's ignore actual logic and law for the sake of plot yeah?))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I always appreciate comments and kudos and everything else!
> 
> You can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com <3


End file.
